


Two Hundred Words For a Dreamer

by Beth Harker (chiana606), chiana606



Category: Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat - Webber/Rice
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 01:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/pseuds/Beth%20Harker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiana606/pseuds/chiana606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is the narrator, exactly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hundred Words For a Dreamer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ysobel (isabeau)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabeau/gifts).



Joseph lay with his cheek pressed against the floor of his prison. He opened his eyes, and he saw grayness and bars all around him. How far he was from the bright days he had once enjoyed, as his father’s favorite son. He did not wear a colored coat now, but the simple white tunic of a prisoner. As time stretched on and on the white would become dirty and stained, his face paler for lack of sun.

He trusted. He believed in God, and God’s providence. He asked no questions, knowing that the answers he sought were not of this world. He did not despair, not precisely, but there was an ache that he recognized dimly as loneliness.

In that moment, a voice came to him, reminding him that he never was alone. It called him dreamer, encouraged him not to be so upset, let him know he still had a fighting chance. He wasn’t yet beaten.

He’d heard that voice all his life. It was a woman’s. It spun his story, and was a part of his story. He loved her, without knowing with any certainty who or what she was. Perhaps she was his guardian angel. Perhaps…


End file.
